Una Nevada Ardiente
by Chica Joker
Summary: De qué manera se ha librado la morena de tener que darle más que la cara al francés, en medio de una nevada inesperada. Un poco de insinuaciones, pero nada fuerte.


**Hetalia.**

**Una Nevada Ardiente.**

**One shot.**

México Amy se encontraba en la bella ciudad parisina, en Francia. Los motivos, los mismos de siempre, estrechar relaciones para que las cosas funcionaran, y de paso salir de la rutina que la mataba. Pero no contó con que una terrible nevada inesperada se registraría en tierras galas. Al parecer, el general invierno encontró divertido pasearse por la ciudad, al igual que ella.

-¡Changos!-Exclamó la morena-Ahora pa' donde voy… Mi carro prestado ya no tiene pa' donde ir… La maldita carretera está cerrada, y yo sin poder salir a buscar ayuda… Y es re tarde… Hmm… ¿Qué hago?

La chica de cabellos negros cual azabache se rascaba la cabeza en la espera de una respuesta. Cuando un hombre alto, de cabellos dorados, mirada marina y blanca tez, la saludaba cerca de una esquina portando un abrigo y un paraguas, la nieve no dejaba de caer.

-"Chin… Es ese menso de Francis… Pero bueno, si me puede ayudar, ya que…"

La chica mexicana salió de su coche, y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa lo más creíble posible, alzó su mano derecha en son de saludo. El rubio se acercó a ella, sonriendo de lo más elocuente, sin guardarse su pervertido gusto en verla.

-Mon cherie, que gusto verte. Noto que estas varada, ¿No es así?

-Pues claro, babo…-Se detuvo, no le convenía hacerle un desplante-Si, Francis, estoy varada.

-Oui, y veo que necesitas la ayuda de un hombre. Si lo deseas, mon ceur, yo te puedo alojar en mi casa en lo que termina la nevada, uff… Hace un frio horrible… No desearía que te quedaras congelada…

-No lo se, no creo que sea adecuado quedarme en tu casa, pues… Yo solo quiero que me deje pasar esta bendita nieve, para llegar a mi hotel. Mañana me voy a Alemania, a ver a mi Ludwig.

-Oh, con mayor razón, primor. No querrás que él se moleste conmigo por no ayudarte, mon petit… Anda, no seas así, te prometo que lo pasaremos muy bien.-Esto último lo decía con mayor énfasis en la palabra "bien" dándole muy mala espina a la mexicana.

-No, no creo. Mejor me quedo hasta que amanezca.

-¡Pero hace frio! No voy a permitir que te quedes, anda, no seas necia. Oh, ¿Acaso será que tienes un tabú en quedarte en casa de un hombre soltero, tu sola? Creí que eras más moderna…

-Hmm… Está bien, solo para que lo veas, yo no soy ninguna anticuada. Vayamos a tu casa, a ver tu caballerosidad, Francis…

-Oui, te lo aseguro, no te vas a arrepentir, mon cherie, honnhonnhonnhon…

A México le molestaba esa risita tan delicadita del galo, le helaba la sangre. Pero se decidió y termino por llevar su coche a la entrada de la casa del francés, donde un par de rejas eléctricas se abrieron en automático dejando entrar su auto. Estacionó el coche cerca de la entrada a la mansión, la cual le pareció tan enorme como el castillo de Chapultepec. Una vez dentro de la residencia Bonnefoy, el galo le ofreció a la chica una taza de té caliente, en tanto, ella esperaba en la sala.

-En seguida te lo traigo, mon petit… Y luego, te preparare un poco de fondue, acompañado de uno de mis mejores vinos, y de postre una tartaleta de chocolate. Mmm… Te va a encantar, cherie.

-Eh, gracias, pero no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias por mí, Francis…-Decía la mexicana nerviosa.

-Oh, no es molestia. Y después, podemos poner un poco de música suave, encender velas y después…

-¿Y después, que?-México no estaba tan segura de lo que estaba pensando.

-Podemos pasar el resto de la noche uno junto al otro, jugando muy divertidos, bajos las sábanas de mi cama… Es muy grande, mon petit… Y cabemos perfecto los dos, aunque estaremos tan juntos que no necesitaremos mucho espacio.

-¿Qué? No, yo no le voy a poner el cuerno a mi Ludwig, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Oh, pero solo lo que no aman de verdad pueden ser infieles, tu lo amas de verdad, no le harás ninguna falta.

-No, mejor me voy.

-Oh, no, no lo creo. La puerta está cerrada, y la llave escondida. Ahora vamos, solo relájate, y déjate llevar…

Francis puso música romántica, muy a su estilo. La mexicana trataba en vano poder salir. Cuando menos acordó el rubio ya la estaba tomando entre sus brazos, balanceándola de un lado para otro en un intento por bailar con ella.

-Siente como late mi corazón, mon ceur, eso lo provocas tú, con tu encantadora presencia…

-"¡Changos! Tengo que librarme de esto… Ah, ya se" Esta bien, Francis, tu ganas.

-¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de que voy a ser toda tuya esta noche.

-¿En serio? ¿No vas a ponerte difícil? Aunque me gusta pelear un poquito, pero bueno, no me quejo.

El galo se abalanzó sobre la chica, tratando de besarla, tocando sus atributos, pero la morena le puso su alto, con un fuerte golpe en la nariz.

-¡Mon Cherie!

-Lo siento, pero no me dejaste de otra. Quiero hacerlo algo más especial, ya sabes. Con un jueguito.

-¿Jueguito? Uy, a Francis le encantan los jueguitos.

-Bien, tráeme una cadena larga y dos candados, ambos con llave diferente. Y pronto, que me siento muy ansiosa, Francis…

-Vuelvo en seguida.

El francés corrió hasta su garaje donde tenía lo que la morena le había pedido. Una vez que volvió con ella, se dirigieron a la habitación principal, donde la chica empezó dicho juego.

-Bien, Francis, levanta los brazos.

-De acuerdo, levanto los brazos, mon petit…

Amy le enredó la cadena por la cintura, dio una vuelta por entre las piernas volvió a la cintura y al último le paso las cadenas por encima de los hombro y los cerró con los candados al frente como un par de tirantes. Francis estaba de lo más extrañado, ninguna mujer anteriormente había hecho eso.

-¿Y de qué va esto, Amy? No le encuentro el chiste.

-No debes buscarle nada. Solo relájate.

La morena se acercó al balcón y arrojó una llave a la nieve. La otra la escondió en su bolsillo secretamente.

-Mira, Francis, si deseas tener todo esto pa' ti no'mas, debes ir encontrar esas llaves, no se vale que rompas las cadenas, o los candados, debes abrirlos con ambas llaves. Cuando lo hagas, seré toda tuya, ¿Me entiendes?

-Oh, mon ceur… Por supuesto, vaya veo que esta clase de juego te pone muy caliente, ¿Verdad? Bien, aguarda con ansias, mon petit… Ya vuelvo con esas llaves, nada más de imaginar lo que te voy a hacer cuando las traiga…

-Anda pues, que tienes de plazo hasta que salga el sol, en 8 horas, ¿De acuerdo?

El galo salió a toda prisa, poniéndose su equipo para la nieve, cargando una lámpara y su pala. Amy entró al baño, se puso la pijama y en tanto comenzó a echarse un sueñito. Como a las cuatro horas, escuchó los gritos impertinentes del francés, quien estaba a mitad de patio, con la nieve cayendo todavía a su alrededor.

-Mexique, nada mas he encontrado una llave, hace frio, por favor…

-No, nada de por favor. O son las dos llaves, o nada.

-Bien, pero tengo frio…

Amy abrió un cajón donde Francis guardaba prendas íntimas de sus amantes, sacó una tanga roja con encaje negro, y la mostró al galo, mientras movía las caderas de un lado para otro, con dicha prenda en las manos.

-Francia, mira esta tanga, imagina que la traigo puesta….

En segundos, el rubio empezó a sangrar por la nariz como nunca en su vida, aumentado la temperatura de su cuerpo. Así, con mayor motivación, el francés siguió escavando en la nieve, inspirado por las imágenes que llegaban a su muy insana cabeza. Amy regresó a la cama, y se volvió a echar a dormir. Al amanecer, el galo estaba en medio del jardín, totalmente helado, pero aun escavando, mientras que la chica estaba lista y dispuesta a irse en su auto. Se dirigió a las rejas de mansión, las cuales se abrieron para darle paso.

-Oh, cherie, ¿Ya te vas?

-Si, y lo siento, pero no hallaste la otra llave…

-¡Por favor, mon ceur, te juro que si me das media hora más, te lo voy a recompensar muy bien!

-No, Francis, no supliques, eso no está bien. Ya me voy. Ah, por cierto, ¿Esto era lo que buscabas?

La chica sacó la llave de su bolso y le arrojó en la cara al galo.

-¡Oui! ¿Dónde estaba?

-Ah, la traía en el bolsillo de mi pijama, bueno, nos vemos, adiós, y gracias.

-Espera, mentirosa, eres una tramposa, cherie ¡Me las vas a pagar!

-Si, como sea.-Se despidió la mexicana con una prominente sonrisa.

Llegó horas más tarde a Alemania, a casa de Ludwig, donde tomó un poco de chocolate caliente junto a éste y su hermano Gilbert.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!-Se reía el alemán-No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso, y a Francia.

-Sí, pues ni modo que me enredara con él, no soy de'sas…

-Kesesesesese… Solo de imaginarme su cara de orgasmo a medio camino interrumpido, kesesesee… -Se burlaba Gilbert.

-Pues sí, y lo más gracioso fue cuando me dijo que estaba muy frio, y le dije como calentarse.

-Ah, sí, ¿Y qué le dijiste, frau?-Interrogó Alemania con cierta curiosidad.

-Ah, pues tomé una de esas tangas que guarda, una roja y le dije mientras me movía, que me imaginara con ella puesta y… Muchachos, ¿Qué les pasa?

De rato, el alemán y el prusiano estaban de lo más callados. Ludwig bajó su táza para cubrir su entre pierna, mientras que Gilbert se tapaba la nariz, con ambas manos.

-Di… Discúlpanos… Debemos ir… eh, eh…-Decía Gilbert, tratando de hacerse oír.

-Al baño, frau, es urgente…

Y sin más explicaciones, los hermanos fueron al sanitario, encerrándose juntos. Amy, preocupada y extrañada. Tocó un par de veces la puerta antes de abrirla, encontrándose con una sorpresa non grata. Ambos hermanos, alrededor del inodoro, con ambas manos cada quien ocupadas dentro de sus pantalones, diciendo toda clase de obscenidades, las cuales la incluían a ella.

-¡Pero son un par de asquerosos!

Cerró la puerta, muy indignada y sonrojada, tomó sus cosas y de nuevo partió, esta vez con alguien que la entendiera.

-Fue horrible Feliciano, tuve mucho miedo…-Contaba nerviosa.

-Ve~ tranquila, no pasó nada…-Le decía el italiano, mientras le daba una palmaditas en la cabeza a la vez que la abrazaba.

****FIN****

Pues ojala les haya gustado. Esto se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio. Ojala no los haya ofendido con las insinuaciones, y si es así, ni modo, ya lo leyeron. Hasta la otra.

NOTAS: La serie de Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz-san.


End file.
